


Can You Really Escape Destiny?

by Cawtspowtaytu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawtspowtaytu/pseuds/Cawtspowtaytu
Summary: In a world where Baekhyun can see how someone will die by looking at the person and he did everything to avoid it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Can You Really Escape Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing for myself. This is my way to get rid of stress. If someone will read this or not, it's okay. I just genuinely want to express my thought for myself and not for others.

**May 6th 1992, Wednesday 10:00 pm**

Nurses going around in panic and doctors doing their jobs with full focus as they assist a pregnant lady lying in a stretcher followed by a panicked husband and their son in tow. All feeling anxious as the pregnant lady was in the brink of uncosciousness. They all rushed her in the operating room, stopping  
the husband and son from following.

_Breaking news!!!_

_There has been a car crash in Wonmi-gu, Bucheon-si, SOuth Korea Awhile ago at around 9:30 pm. Accoridng to police reports, there was a drunk driver_  
_over speeding and because of break failure, the driver ended up hitting the car of a family of three. Base on ..._

The voice of the reporter faded as the husband paced back and forth. The family of three in the news was the Byuns. They were headed home as they just enjoyed a day in the park when a dashing car hit them from the side. Out of the three, the pregnant wife that was 9 months pregnant, had the most injury.

People gathered around them in panic   
as they saw everything. It all happened quickly. As the ambulance arrived 10 minutes after, the family was rushed to the hospital with the mother. Even when bleeding, she held her son in protection. Her youngest will be born soon, but now they had the risk of losing him. 

The doctor called in the husband inside the operating room as a nurse stayed with the son. Everything was quiet, except for the occasional beeps coming from the monitor. The doctor asked the couple who to save; the wife or their youngest. The husband wanted to save his wife, but his wife chose their youngest. 

As she looks at her husband, she saw him dying in despair. She didn't want to do it, but as she saw her reflection from her husband's eyes, she saw her   
current state. She saw herself letting out a loud cry as she pushed her youngest out before losing her life. 

The husband gave in to his wife's decision. He held her hand as the operation was ongoing. Before everything, she looked at her husband.

  
_"Whatever happens, always love our sons. They need you as I might not make it."_ She wipes the tears falling down from his eyes. _"I love you, don't blame our_  
_youngest, okay? I will always be in your heart and I'll always look over you. Stop crying please?"_ She smiled at her husband who was crying silently. 

The atmosphere was tense. So much so that you can cut through it with a knife. The pregnant lady cried in pain one last time as the doctor successfully   
took out their youngest. She saw her youngest full of blood and heard him cry before closing her eyes for the last time. The monitor gave out a long beep, showing a straight line as to announce the mother was dead.

The doctors tried to bring her back as the nurses cleaned the baby, but they failed to do so.  
The nurses wrapped the baby in a clean towel and showed it to the father. It was a bittersweet feeling as he looked at his son who was sleeping peacefully as if nothing bad happened. In other to honor his wife, he named their youngest, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. A special baby that brought happiness and sadness at the same time.


End file.
